Down With The Threesome
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: High Tides The tribe members are positioned under a metal grate as the incoming tide rises. As the tide rises, the breathing space under the grate grows smaller. The last castaway to remain under the grate would win Individual Immunity. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg Story Night 24 As the final ten return to camp, the alliance of Luke, Walker, Gerard, Ben, Heather and Kenneth celebrate. Gerard jumps around camp yelling ‘Superbowl baby!’ Kim demands why they betrayed her. Ben explains that if they stay with her, they will hand her the win and it made it obvious when she said the majority would never target her. Gerard then tells Kim that she didn’t vote with the majority, she will be the next to go, mirroring what Kim had said earlier. Ally storms off to Walker and demands to know why he betrayed her. Walker explains that he created the new alliance with Luke, Kenneth and Heather after the swap and he wanted to stay loyal to them. Ally berates him, saying he has no chance at winning. Day 25 In the morning, everyone does their daily chores. Walker asks help from Kim with the water and Kim shrugs him off. Ben berates Kim for giving up and not trying to fight to stay alive. Kim says there’s no point because she’s the next to go if she loses immunity. Gerard and Luke talk about Kim. Gerard says Kim has basically given up while Luke sees through Kim’s act, saying that Kim is just acting like she’s given up to seem less threatening. Nearby, Ally and Andrea listen in on the two talk. Luke says that if Kim somehow wins immunity for a third time, they will vote either Ally or Andrea, whoever they deem stronger. The two girls then talk themselves, agreeing they need to beat Kim in order to stay. Kim continues her morning yoga as Andrea and Ally return from eavesdropping on Luke and Gerard. Kim asks if they heard anything, to which they lie, saying they didn’t hear anything important. Kim stops her yoga to talk strategy with the two girls. Kim suggests trying to form a five girls alliance and try to get Heather on board. Ally says it won’t work because Heather is loyal to the six person alliance. Kim suggests trying to convince Heather she is at the bottom of a guys alliance. Ally and Andrea agree, despite knowing the attempts will be futile. Later in the day, the tribe tries to alleviate boredom. Ben suggests playing Pictionary in the sand and the tribe agrees. The tribe enjoys the hour of playing before the boredom sets in again. Kim makes a comment about Luke not trying his hardest in the game. Luke berates Kim, telling her he is on her scheme to act like she’s given up and that he wouldn’t vote for her if she got to the end. Kim shrugs it off and goes to the shelter. Walker tries to comfort Kim, saying she has a good shot at winning the next immunity and winning the game. Kim thanks Walker for his support but asks to be alone. Walker agrees as he leaves the shelter. Ally laughs at Walker’s attempt to get on Kim’s good side. Kim approaches Heather about the possibility of an all girls alliance. Heather shrugs Kim off, telling her that if she really expect her to flip from her alliance after the way she treated her before. Kim apologizes and says that the power had gone to her head and made a poor choice and continues to beg Heather to flip, citing she is the only female in an alliance of guys. Heather continues to deny Kim’s request. Day 26 In the early morning, Luke and Ben are the only ones awake. The two decide to talk about past Survivor seasons. Luke says he watched with his parents until their passing two years ago. He says his moms’ final wish was for him to go on the show so he went to every audition in his area until he got on. Ben says that he watched with his sister every season and had auditioned for ‘San Juan Del Sur’ together but producers were more interested in him than his sister. As people begin to wake up, Luke and Ben end their conversation. Kim begins her daily routine as everyone else does chores. Kim then catches Ben, Gerard, and Kenneth walk into the woods and decides to follow them. Kim hides three feet away from the three as they talk strategy. Ben says that they should go to the final four with Luke while Gerard disagrees, citing Luke as a physical threat. Kenneth says he doesn’t care who goes to the final four with them as long as they make it to the end together. Kim is shocked and happy by this and runs back to camp. Ben catches Kim running back to camp and tells the other two she heard everything. Gerard begins to curse in a panicked fashion while Kenneth keeps his cool demeanor. Ben says to grab the water buckets and rush back to camp to try and cover their tracks. Kim manages to get back to camp first and begins to tell everyone what she heard just as Ben, Gerard and Kenneth arrive. Kim tells everyone that Kenneth, Ben and Gerard have a final three deal and will take everyone out. Gerard begins to sweat. As soon as Kim finishes her rant, Luke berates Kim for being a desperate woman, resorting to spying on people collecting water. Kim is surprised no one believes her as relief washes over the trio. However, Luke keeps this information in the back of his mind. Luke and Heather talk about Kim’s tirade in the morning. Luke tells Heather he knows about Ben, Kenneth and Gerard’s final three pact and they could use it to their advantage, saying they will always be bigger targets than them. Heather suggests that they should flip to whoever is left when they are at seven. Luke agrees as the pair splits. Day 27 The final ten meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Kim notes how badly she needs immunity after the last tribal council after ‘the cowards flipped’. Kenneth fights back, saying that if they went with her plan, they would be handing her the win. Kenneth states he doesn’t believe the win should be earned, not handed over. Pleased with the drama, Jeff instructs the challenge. Everyone stays still under the bars. Carly decides to start humming to pass the time. After thirty minutes, the tide begins to rise. Ally begins to panic and removes herself from the challenge. After another thirty minutes, everyone has their face pressed up against the bars. Walker and Carly eliminate themselves from the challenge. The water begins to rise above the bars so everyone makes a makeshift snorkel with their hands. Ben is unable to and gives up. Gerard dives underwater but is unable to get back up. He takes himself out as Heather gives up, leaving Kenneth, Kim, Luke and Andrea. Andrea and Luke give up, leaving Kim and Kenneth. Gerard begins to cheer for Kenneth, knowing he’s their only hope to send Kim home. Kenneth begins to struggle in the challenge while Kim stays still. Luke buries his head in his hands, fearing Kim winning immunity for the third time in the row. Then, out of nowhere, Kim resurfaces, making Kenneth the winner. At camp, Kim sits in the shelter dejected. Kenneth puts the immunity necklace in the shelter while telling Kim she ‘put up a hell of a fight’. Kim jokes, saying she isn’t done fighting yet. Kim gathers Ben, Gerard and Kenneth in the woods and apologizes for her outburst the day before and begs to stay. Ben asks what they would gain from keeping her. Kim replies by telling them that she would always be a bigger target than the three boys combined. Kim adds that she will be completely loyal to them to the end. Kenneth tells Kim they will mull it over. Minutes before Tribal, Luke worries about Ben, Gerard and Kenneth. He confides his worries in Walker and Heather, as they have not talked game to them since the day before. Walker reassures Luke that they will stay loyal. At Tribal Council, Jeff brings up the blindside from before. Kim states that Ben, Walker, Kenneth and Gerard flipped from the original plan to create a new alliance with Luke and Heather, who she thought was really on the outs. Kenneth states that Kim’s status as a triple threat and her arrogance were two reasons they flipped. Kim apologizes and says it was heat of the moment. Ally states that the fallout at camp was bad. When asked how bad, Carly states Kim was screaming at Kenneth, Gerard and Ben while Ally screamed at Walker. Walker states that he was originally aligned with Ally but chose a new alliance, thinking he could get farther with them. Ally calls Walker ‘a fool with no chance of winning’. The tribe is then called to vote. Kim stares at Ben, who doesn’t return her look. Jeff begins to read the votes. After reading six consecutive votes, Kim collects her torch and places it in front of Jeff. As it is snuffed, she wishes everyone good luck. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Ally tries again to get Walker to keep her in the game. * A reward brings tears to three Survivors. * Kenneth contemplates blindsiding Luke. Will he do it? Author's Notes